Overboard
by ItsNessie
Summary: Horrible car accident causes them to not remember a thing and be in another body. Things are missing, secrets untold. Will they return to their old life and be how they were before or will they remain as the strangers they are?


**-Overboard-**

**Summary**: Horrible car accident causes them to not remember a thing and be in another body. Things are missing, secrets untold. Will they return to their old life and be how they were before or will they remain as the strangers they are?

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Lovely Complex.

**A/N**: Otani and Risa will be after [the first chapter] out of character. We repeat OUT OF CHARACTER! But as they try and remember in the story we will slowly turn them as they were or not! Mwahahahahaha. Enjoy the story this is a collaboration of my sister and I…. [BlackRoseLovesStories & ItsNessie]

**Warning**: THIS CHAPTER IS SHOOOORRRRTTTTT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Accident<strong>

All it took was one BIG trailer and a couple. Thirty seconds, no one could warn them, nobody could stop them, no one could see them, but they still were alive hearing the sirens in the distance.

_*****Before the incident*****_

It could be a normal day for this comedy duo. It was their last spring break now seniors of college, 2 months to themselves. On the open road enjoying each other's company. Hard to believe, isn't?

Otani was too distracted thinking of the plan he had for his beloved annoying amazon loving of a girlfriend. How could he ask her? Nakao shouldn't have re-mention the idea, he's been trying for a while but if just pure embarrassing for him. Why did Nakao made it sound so easy?

"Otani! Watch the road." Risa or Koizumi yelled at her dimwitted shrimp of a boyfriend. She was already in a panic mode, why wasn't her boyfriend paying attention to the road. Usually the road they were on is empty but they were cars going the opposite way and cars behind them as well in front.

"Huh?" Now he went in to panic mode. Both his hands went to the wheel the sound of tiers screeching of the road and the drivers honking at the almost crash. "WHAT THE FUCK, AMAZON! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" His heart was going 100 mph he had to scream.

"MY PROBLEM! YOU WERE DAYDREAMING AND ALMOST GOT US KILLED! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?" It wasn't her fault so why was he pissed? She closed her eyes and took deep breathes she was still alive but he almost gave her a heart attack.

Otani was calm now too. Over the years he's been with his girlfriend they learn how to calm down and not have a fight where one of them would come out hurt, which it was mostly Koizumi.

"I was thinking not daydreaming." He spat back. It was Nakao fault.

"Still daydreaming. I'm just glad I got you back to the world before anything happen." She giggled at the end the worst that _almost_ happen was over. Otani smiled thinking the same. "So what were you thinking that wanted to kill us?"

He chuckled at her statement. He couldn't tell her or it wouldn't be a surprise. "Something Nakao told me and unsettled me." He looked at her. He knew they both can communicate through their eyes so the just keep it half true.

"What did Nakao-chi told you?" he shook his head. He wasn't about to tell her what he talk to Nakao, it would ruin everything.

Risa's eyes went wide as she saw the big trailer ahead. The driver was drunk driving a lot of cars honked but he paid no attention. A lot of those cars drove around them. Otani notice his girlfriend's frighten face and looked ahead his car swirled as he tried to go around the car.

"OTANI!" he looked at her. In one blink it all happen. Their car flipped and rolled on the side the drunk driver had hit his head. Everyone stopped to help the couple in the wrecked car. Their heart beats were slowing down but still hear people talking to them and helping them out; their half open eyes locked on eachother. The only last thing they hear is the sirens in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN by BlackRoseLovesStories: oh god oh god oh god oh god so what do you guys think? this is my idea but my sister[ItsNessie]is writing the story and i give her more ideas for the chapter. XD**

_**Second A/N by ItsNessie: heyy guys! so what do you think? i need reviews lol nahh i'll continue with out them! that was my sister up there this is my second Lovely complex story though the first Lovely Complex story i did is incomplete. but i do plan on finishing it. hopw you guys enjoy this first chapter. the next chapter will be up soon! xoxo, Ness**_


End file.
